The present invention relates to a holder for a beverage container.
The specification EP 800 954 A2 discloses a holder which is intended for installation in a vehicle. The known holder has a cylindrical container receptacle for insertion of the beverage container, the shape of the container receptacle not being essential to the invention. The envelope of the cylindrical container receptacle forms a wall in which there is movably mounted a holding jaw having a pivot bearing and/or linear bearing, the holding jaw being urged into the container receptacle by a spring element. On being inserted, the beverage container presses the holding jaw outwards against the spring force of the spring element. The spring element presses the holding jaw inwards against the periphery of the inserted beverage container and thus adapts the holder to the diameter of the beverage container. The spring element of the holder is produced in the form of a resilient band made of a synthetic elastomer material which encompasses the container receptacle and rests against the wall of the container receptacle and against the holding jaw.
A disadvantage of the known holder is that on account of the large number of individual parts, especially on account of the holding jaws and the resilient band, which has to be attached after the holding jaws have been mounted, it is relatively complicated to assemble and is expensive to produce.